The present invention relates to an electronic counter which can be configured as a predetermined-type counter or timer in accordance with a request of a user each time.
Electronic counters include those having a single function and those having a multiple function. Some of electronic counters having a single function add input pulse strings and turn on an output when the added value reaches a value preset by a key switch. Moreover, there are some electronic counters allowing a value to be preset in two levels and counting methods include not only addition but also subtraction and addition-subtraction. Furthermore, an electronic counter having a multiple function has various functions such as a function for changing addition, subtraction, and addition-subtraction, a function for presetting a value in multiple levels, a function for changing pulse counting speeds, a function for changing output operations, and a timer-function for changing an input pulse to a time-string pulse. These functions are changed by each key switch.
The above electronic counters having a single function can be easily operated by users. However, because these electronic counters include various types, selection of them is troublesome for design and execution firms and therefore, management is troublesome at a job site. It is easy to select and manage electronic counters having a multiple function because they include less number of types compared to those having a single function. However, because they have various functions, function setting corresponding to a purpose is troublesome at a job side and moreover, an erroneous operation may be performed because an operation by a user is complex. Therefore, an electronic counter is desired which is suitable for a control system instead of adjusting the control system to the electronic counter or which can be easily operated though functions are complex as functions of an electronic counter are advanced.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems and its object is to provide an electronic counter whose functions can be easily set by an execution firm even if the functions are complex and moreover, which can be easily operated by a user.